Alice Ability Classes
At Alice Academy, classes based on Alices are where students explore their powers in their designated class. Classes are separated in five categories: Latent, Technology, Somatic, Special, and Dangerous. Latent Class Main artice: Latent (Senzainōryoku-kei 潜在能力?) Where most students in the school are in. Most common powers belong to this class. All of them are traditional Alices, so it's the most normal class. Teachers Makihara (Instant Teleportation Alice) Serina Yamada (Sight Alice) Jinno (Electricity Alice) Current Students Kitsuneme (Flying Alice) Wakako Usami (Transporting Objects Alice) Yū Tobita (Illusion Alice) Yura Otonashi (Divination Alice) Kokoro Yome (Mind Reading Alice) Mochiage (Telekinesis Alice) Subaru Imai (Heal Alice and Pain Alice) Shūichi Sakurano (Instant Teleportation Alice, Telepathy Alice, and Copy Alice) Previous Students Yuka Azumi (Instant Teleportation Alice, Stealing Alice, and Insertion Alice) (left the school) (deceased) Shiki Masachika (Barrier Alice) Somatic Class Main article: Somatic (Taishitsu-kei 体質?) Second most common class. This class is involved with pheromone or active Alices. As a benignant type, these Alices are not forced with inventions or practice, unlike other classes. Teachers Narumi L. Anjo (Human Pheromone Alice) Current Students Ruka Nogi (Animal Pheromone Alice) Sumire Shōda (Cat-Dog Alice) Yuri Miyazono (Female Pheromone Alice) Hijiri Goshima (Metamorphosis Alice) Previous Students Narumi L. Anjo (Human Pheromone Alice) (teacher) Technology Class Main artice: Technical (Gijitsu-kei 技術?) Third most common class. Students in this class usually work on their own projects, so it's a pretty quiet class. Teachers Misaki (Plant Manipulation Alice) Current Students Anna Umenomiya (Cooking Alice) Hotaru Imai (Invention Alice) Kaname Sonō (Soul Transfer Alice) Nonoko Ogasawara (Chemistry alice) Shizune Yamanouchi (Sound Alice) Sumire's Brother Special (S.A.) Class Main article: Special (Tokuryoku-kei 特力?) Students with Alices that don't fit in any of the above classes belongs to this class. Smallest class and made up of leftover or useless Alices according to others. This class is the least popular in the Alice Festival until Mikan convinces everyone to try their game and it becomes quite popular. Teachers Izumi Yukihira (former; deceased) (Nullification Alice) Nodacchi (current) (Time Travel Alice) Current Students Hoshino Hoshino (former; left the academy) (Weather Alice) Megane (Soul Possession Alice) Mikan Sakura (Nullification Alice, Stealing Alice, Insertion Alice) (was going to be transferred out of this class) Misaki Harada (Doppelganger Alice) Tsubasa Ando (former) (Shadow Manipulation Alice) Akira Tonouchi (Amplification Alice) Previous Students Kaoru Igarashi (Memory Manipulation Alice) (deceased) Dangerous Class Main article:Dangerous (Kikennōryoku-kei 危険能?) People with Alices that could be in another class, but because the school considered their Alices "dangerous", so they are put here. What happens here is a mystery, but what is known is that the students do missions for the school. The students in this class are also unable to participate in some of the evnts of the school. The Dangerous Class from during Yuka's time was said to be treated much worse than the current ones. Teachers Persona (Mark of Death Alice) Current Students Hajime Yakumo (Insect Pheromone Alice) Hayate Matsudaira (Air Alice) Natsume Hyūga (Fire alice) Mikan sakura (etkisizleştirme alice) Nobara Ibaragi (Ice Alice) Rui Amane (Curse alice) Tsubasa Ando (Shadow Manipulation Alice) Youichi Hijiri (Ghost Manipulation Alice) (was going to be transfered out of this class) Unknown Status Luna Koizumi (Soul Sucking Alice) Category:Alice